Bloody-Talons
|-| The Lie = |} History No one knows exactly how Bloody-Talons came to be. Some say that before she hatched the RainWings were in a battle with another tribe. They say that one night an enemy scout came to a RainWing encampment and killed Bloody-Talons parents. Her parents didn’t die in vain though as Bloody-Talons father killed the attacker before he died. They say the the blood from the scout seeped into the egg and when she hatched the concept of blood lust was everything. Over the years Bloody- Talons realized that living with the RainWings was wrong. They believe that bloodshed was a last resort with other tribes while she thought that if the other tribe did something wrong to others they should die. Bloody-Talons sealed this with the death of a RainWing official named Tai. She ran away at the age of seven and two weeks later Bloody-Talons had killed five dragons. She made the name Bloody-Talons hers. She would kill soldiers, travelers, and merchants. One year after she ran away a group of outlaws came to her they said that they would help her if she could kill a rival group leader. She did and Bloody-Talons gave the outlaws the enemy's head. They outlaws pledged their loyalty to Bloody-Talons they would find dragons for her to kill and she would give them protection. When Bloody-Talons found out that numerous tribes (mainly SkyWings) were after her, she was happy about this........ ''Ok,Ok what you just read was basically a lie built on another lie built on an mentally insane dragon's story. '' Personality Bloody-Talons acts like the most blood ridden SkyWing there ever was. She is a bit of a psychopath. Most of the time she can hide it well with her years of not showing it from living with RainWings . She will go crazy when ether when for a long time there is no death by her claws then Bloody-Talons goes on a rampage or she causes self -harm which ever comes first. Or when a target doesn't tell what she wants to know and then she kills them in the most sickest ways. Appearance Bloody-Talons' scales are red like blood. Her eyes are weirdly yellow. Bloody-Talons' wing membranes are dark red almost black. In stealth kills she will wear a black cloak or when its night so she can keep the element of surprise and so that she isn't spotted and most likely killed on sight. Trivia * Nobody but her knows her true name ** She is called Bloody-Talons because she keeps her real name a closely guarded secret * Her favorite kind of kills are the ones of SkyWings ** This is that she can easily pass as a SkyWing because she keeps her scales red * the SkyWings also think she is a psychopathic killer with one true form * Bloody-Talons might be a cannibal no one knows * Secretly and not known to her or others there are cults that worship her ** They most likely do this so that she won't go after them Quotes "Well well well what do we have here. Dragons and Dragonesses we have a new victim!" "You could say I'm a dragon from Hell!" "Oh pity...you made me change on how to kill you how about I slit your throat?" "What is this?" "Does your scroll tell you how I violently I kill my targets? Because you are my next one." "Who are you?" "Wait! I know its a death threat written on the wings of a RainWing!AhaHahahahahah! Those are my favorite." "Eenie minine minie YOU!" "Its a matter of ''how ''I kill you, not when I kill you." "Hey ya know what how bout I rip your tongue out so you are quite." "Tick-Tock......Your on a deadline. " Pics Bloody ell.png|By Dewdrop Bloody-Talons_Human.png |-| The Truth = Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:RainWings Category:Content (Amethysttherainwing2) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress